1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air pump, and more particularly to an air pump that is capable of inflating an inflatable object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional air pump 2 is capable of inflating an inflatable object 1, and is shown to include a housing body 21, a motor 22, a fan 23 and a cap 24. The housing body 21 is tubular, and has an intake port unit 211 disposed at one end of the housing body 21, and a first projection 212 extending radially and outwardly from the other end of the housing body 21. The motor 22 is disposed within the housing body 21, and includes a driving shaft 221. The cap 24 is connected fixedly to the housing body 21, and is formed with a second projection 241 extending radially and outwardly therefrom. The housing body 21 and the cap 24 constitute cooperatively a housing unit. The first and second projections 212, 241 cooperate with each other to form an exhaust tube 25 that engages an intake valve 11 of the inflatable object 1. The fan 23 is disposed between the housing body 21 and the cap 24, and is sleeved fixedly on the driving shaft 221 of the motor 22. The fan 23 is aligned with the first and second projections 212, 241 in a radial direction of the driving shaft 221 of the motor 22. When the driving shaft 221 of the motor 22 rotates within the housing body 21, air is sucked into the housing unit by the fan 23 through the intake port unit 211, and is forced out of the housing unit by the fan 23 through the exhaust tube 25. Therefore, the inflatable object 1 is inflated. An exhaust valve 12 of the inflatable object 1 can be opened so as to allow for deflation of the inflatable object 1. Because the fan 23 includes only one fan blade unit 231 extending from a side surface of a middle plate 232, the inflating performance of the air pump 2 is limited.